1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in disposable plastic film aprons manufactured in strip form, folded longitudinally in indefinite lengths, and perforated to be separated from one another and packaged in rolls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disposable bibs or aprons are shown in a variety of prior art references, viz. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,262,010; 2,424,680; 2,756,430; 2,763,867; 3,001,646; 3,131,399 and 3,221,341. The prior art concerned with disposable bibs and aprons for the most part discloses bibs and aprons of paper which is of inadequate strength for the purpose. Also, the prior art tends to emphasis bib or apron construction which has additional tabs or tie straps or the like secured thereon by sewing or by heat sealing or be adhesive sealing. In the few constructions that are provided with interval tie straps, the straps are usually cut into the material in a form which tears readily in use.
The prior patents of this inventor, B. Bryan Smith U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,735,865 and 3,851,760 disclose rolls of plastic film aprons having constructions somewhat similar to the present invention. This invention is an improvement over this inventor's prior patents, particularly in the design of the tie straps and the arrangement of the perforations for separating one apron from the next and for the removable piece in the neck opening to the aprons.